Bring On The ThunderOne ShotFor Bloodlover28
by ThatGirlToriElizabeth
Summary: This is a one shot for my sister Bloodlover28. Read her story CHERRY BLOSSOMS. IT ROCKS!


**Bring On The Thunder(Taylor Lautner) One Shot For bloodlover28**

"Come on Saku! Lets go see New Moon" my youngest sister, Tori, or Elizabeth as she went by, said.

"Eh" I said giving in. I was almost 18. Actually, I would only be 17 for another 24 hours. My real name wasn't Saku, I mean my parents were messed up, but they weren't that messed up. My name was Jessica Ann, but, since I was in middle school I had been going by Saku or Ruya. I know, I know weird names.

I pulled up at the movie theater and we went and got our tickets. By we, I mean Elizabeth, her best friends Corey and Jake, and Kasie, my other sister. My sisters had this obsession with this book series. And they had begged to go see New Moon since it came out. I liked the movie and I did jump when one of the wolves went "Garr" but the whole movie I kept my eyes on Jacob, who was played by my favorite actor, Taylor Lautner.

"You liked it and you know it" Elizabeth said as she walked beside me.

"Shut the fuck up" I said getting into the car and driving home. After a quick nap, I decided to take a walk in the woods. These were rare and far apart only when I had urge to draw or felt depressed did I walk in the woods.

Since my mom and dad had relocated us from the sunny town of Panama City in Florida to this rainy town of Holland, Michigan, I had become pale, and depressed. It started to rain as I pulled my hood up. I was quickly soaked but I kept on walking.

"Hey" a voice said behind me. I ignored it and walked on. Finally I stood on sat on a rock. I sighed and grabbed my blackberry texting Elizabeth.

"Who you texting?" the same voice asked sitting next to me.

"My sister." I said, turning to look at the guy, who was wearing a dark black sweatshirt, tight jeans, and sunglasses.

"She older or younger than you" he said.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are" I said. He hesitated for a minute before answering me.

"My name is Taylor, that's all I'm telling you. Now answer my question" he said.

"She's 14. Tomorrow I'll turn 18. So she's younger. How old are you" I said, eyeing him carefully

"I'm 18"he said. "And I know how it feels to have a younger sister. Sometimes you just need to get away, You know" He said

"Yea. Totally. I moved here from Florida about 4 years ago." I said.

"Same time I moved out of that house up there live in California" He said, pointing to my house. I looked over at him and smiled.

"That's, um, my house." I said. He smiled at me and took his glasses off. I found myself staring into the eyes of Taylor Lautner. I blushed.  
"Aren't you supposed to be promoting New Moon? I just got back from seeing it." I said.

"Eh, we just got back from our last promotional thing. I decided to come back to Michigan for a while" He said. I smiled.

"Did you like it" He said, giving me a questioning look.

"If you like shirtless guys in the rain, yes. I did jump when the one guy went "Garr" but it was a really good movie. I'm glad I gave in to my sisters begging." I said.

"You're sisters had to beg?" He said.

"Yea well, Elizabeth, the one I was texting went to the midnight showing with her best friends Corey and Jake. She wanted to tell me about it and I told her not to I was going to see it when it came out on DVD."I said

"What's your name?" he said.

"Jessica." I said.

"No last name?" he said. I could so tell he was flirting with me.

"Ha Ha. My last names Arterburn. Mr. Lautner." I said.

"You know, any other fan would be freaking out right now. And you're not. I like that" he said.

"I'm not a star-struck kind of person. My sisters are obsessed with the Twilight Saga. You and Robert Pattinson are the only things I'll hear about for the next week." I said. He smiled.

"Well, would you show me the house, I want to see how much it's changed." he said.

"Ok" I said. I pulled him towards the house.

"I'M HOME" I yelled passing the kitchen where my parents were cooking dinner.

"JESSICA ANN! WHO'S THE BOY!" my dad yelled coming out of the room.

"JUST A FRIEND. DON'T WORRY" I yelled making Taylor flinch.

"You'll get used to it. My family's very loud" I said.

We were soon in my room and I was sitting in the chair. Staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"It looks exactly the same, this room I mean. Nothings changed. I had my bed right here. And if you look, I wrote my full name in silver sharpie." he said.

"Wait. This was your room?" I said.

"Yep." he said. In the next room I heard Tori yell "NOT UH! NO HE ISN'T COREY YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR".

"She's talking to her best friend. Ignore her." I said.

"You know what else I'll remember from this room" He asked.

"What, Mr. Lautner." I said.

"This" He said pulling me to him in the middle of the room.

"Wha-" I said being cut off by his lips on mine.

"What the hell is going on in here!?!?!?!" Kasie yelled coming in.

"None of your business get out" I said. She didn't moved and I shoved Taylor on the bed and he quickly pulled my blanket over his face so she didn't see it.

"KASIE MARIE GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!!!!" I yelled pushing her out and shutting and locking the door behind me. Taylor came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jessica, that was brilliant, my love" he whispered in my ear.

"Says the guy who hid under a blanket?" I said.

"Yes" he said and kissed me again.

"Taylor, this isn't funny" I said as he stood with me in his arms, in the woods. We'd been dating for a total of 6 months.

"Would you rather do it where the Pap can see?" he said.

"Not really." I said, smiling. I could feel him smiling at me. My life had become so much better since we started dating. He had moved in with my family after he finished filming Breaking Dawn(Which he had taken me to Vancouver several times during the filming of). He finally set me down on a rock and sat beside with his guitar. He started playing Thunder by BoysLikeGirls, "Our Song." What can I say? He was adorable.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said, laying the guitar down.

"Sure" I said. He looked at me and I blushed. Something he thought was extremely cute, and he constantly told me so. I thought about what he was going to say. And I was surprised when he got down on one knee. I blushed even more and he glared.

"This is a one time thing. Don't make me mess up" He said. I smiled.

"Sorry. Continue" I said. He smirked and thought for a minute.

"Forget what you were going to say?" I said.

"NO!" He said.

"So, you were saying" I said.

"I'm not very good at this" He said with his famous grin that made me shiver. I smiled.

"Jessica Ann Arterburn, I know we've been together for 6 months, but I can tell you I'm hopelessly in love with you. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he said. I was on the verge of tears. All I could do was nod yes. He put the ring on my finger and he pulled me into a kiss. We started walking back through the woods, hand and hand. We laughed and joked the whole way. I texted my best friend back in Florida as we drove to our hangout.

_I'm engaged._

_Not uh! To who?_

_Well, its complicated._

_Tell me! Jessica Ann who is it._

_He's an actor._

_That narrows it down…not_

_He plays a werewolf_

_Still not helping._

_In the twilight series._

_Hmm? Chaske? _

_NO!  
Fine. Tell me I won't freak out._

_Taylor Lautner!_

_NOT UH! HE'S ONLY THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE! HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?!?!?!  
We met in the woods. We were escaping the drama of life. _

_Lucky. Bye!_

_Bye,_

I looked at my fiancé who was staring at the street in front of him.

"How did she react" he said. I sighed and he took my hand "I can handle it,"

"Well she started screaming "NOT UH! HE'S ONLY THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE" and I had to point out that I knew this already and then she started playing twenty questions. Sometimes she's so fucking annoying." I said. He smiled at me and honked the horn impatiently at the car in front of him. The guy stuck his hand out of the window and flipped him off. Taylor stuck his head out of the window and yelled "Right back at you". The guy got out and Taylor attempted to but I grabbed his belt loops so he couldn't move.

"Come on. I want to beat some ass." He whined.

"I know you're pissed but it's not the first time it's happened you're going to get the piss beaten out of you go fight him" I said. He kissed me and we drove back to my house.

"What's on your hand" my dad said.

"Nothing! Do you see anything on my hand Taylor?" I said.

"Nope" He said.

"Sure. Let me see it." my dad said, grabbing my hand.

"What's this?" he said, finally noticing the ring. I pulled away and looked at Taylor. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well," he said

"We're getting married" I said.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!?!?!?!?!" my mom yelled spitting out her coffee. Taylor looked at me, biting his lip.

"Uh, I should go" He said and ran out.

"TAYLOR! WAIT!"I yelled. My dad grabbed my arms as I turned to chase after my fiancé.

"Where do you think you're going." my dad said. Making me sit down.

"After my fiancé." I said.

"You mean boyfriend. You're not marrying him." he said.

"No, I mean fiancé. I'm marrying Taylor rather you to like it or not. I don't know if you guys really care. You made me pack up everything and move here and leave all my friends. Taylor came and brought me out of my depressed state. I might not be here if it weren't for him." I said, pointing out the facts. He let me go and I ran after Taylor. When I didn't find him, I called him. He didn't answer. I sat on the shore of the lake and then someone sat beside me.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Taylor, its not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine. I was stupid enough to let them get between us. My dad has always been overprotective. He told me I wasn't going to marry you. I told him. You wouldn't have showed up when you did, I might not be here now. I was so depressed." I said.

"Jess, You are my life. I don't think I would be here if I hadn't met you. We have a wedding to plan. Let's get going" he said. He took my hand and helped me up. He took my hand as we walked to his car. Finally after 6 hours of planning, were done for the day.

"I can never look at a dress again!" he said. I smiled at him and smirked.

"Wait until we have a girl. You will be scared for life." I said. He smirked at me and I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're the best." I said.

"I know I am." he said. I smirked at him and he took my hand as it started to rain.

"You know what this reminds me of" He said. I nodded, knowing he meant besides the day we met.

"The Fearless music video" I said. He leaned his forehead to meet mine and right there we danced, no music, letting the rain be our beat. He smiled and I laughed.

"You know, we're both probably going to get pneumonia, but oh well." He said. I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you" he said. I smiled.

"Somehow, I knew this." I said. He smiled and we went to his car. We decided not to go to my house, to let my parents simmer down.

"I need sleep" I moaned.

"See, I know you all to well, that's why, I have us a hotel room." He said. I gave him a kiss and he climbed out of the SUV to help me out. He held my hand as he checked in and we made our way to the room.

"I'm going to take a shower" He said. I nodded as I read my book. Right as he got in the shower, I needed to go the bathroom.

"Hello, only thing covering me is a shower curtain" He said. I smiled.

"You, know eventually, I will see you naked" I said.

"Yes, I know. But does it have to be today?" He said.

"Well excuse me for having to pee!" I said. I was walking out when he took his hand from around the shower curtain and slapped my butt.

"Oh, Mr. Lautner, You just started war." I said.

"I'm so afraid," He said. He was out and dressed by now. I kissed him wrapping my legs around his waist. He tangled his hands in my hair. I saw the smile playing on his lips.

"This is the only time before we get married you are going to get lucky Mr." I said. He smiled and we continued making out. I unbuttoned his shirt and undid my bra. I buckled his belt and unzipped his jeans while he took my shirt off. We were on the bed now.

Taylor was staring at me. I was staring at him. We were only 3 days away from being married. My parents still hadn't came around. So his dad was giving me away. The day came and I was prancing around the back room like a mad woman. Not because I was nervous, because I was holding back the urge to puke.

"Its just nerves" Makenna said.

"I beg to differ" I said.  
"What do you think it is" she said as I turned to face her.

"There's a tiny bit of a chance I'm pregnant" I said. Her mouth dropped.

"When did this happen" She said.

"Eh, 6 weeks ago. And if I am, it because your older brother out there forgot to use a condom." I said.

"Have you taken the test" She said. I shook my head.

"I'm going to wait until we're married, like a week. Then I'm going to send Taylor for the test" I said. She hugged me and I fail at holding it back, I ran to the bathroom and vomited and then brushed my teeth. I met his dad at the doors.

"Something's up" he said. I smiled.

"You'll find out in a couple of weeks" I said.

"Well lets get you and my son married." He said. The music started and we started walking down the isle. Taylor was looking straight at me, the famous smile on his face. I then saw my parents in the front row. His dad gave me to Taylor and then went to sit by his mother. Vows were said, pictures were taken and we were finally on our way to Hawaii. Taylor kept looking at me strange and like I planned 4 days after we got married, I looked at Taylor as we ate breakfast, since he was going into town.

"Taylor, I think, while you're in town, we're in need of a pregnancy test." I said. He eyed me carefully.

"You sure?" He said. I nodded.

"Positive" I said.

"Then a pregnancy test I will get anything else you need" he said.

"Nope," I said. He gave me a kiss before he left. I was very impaitent today. Probably because I was going to find out if I was going to be a mom. I had a gut feeling I was. Finally, Taylor returned with the one item that would determine our future. He handed it to me and I went into the bathroom. We waited together on the stairs waiting on the test results. I looked at him the same time he looked at me.

"Are you ready for this"I said.

"If you are."He said taking my hand. The next 5 minutes were the longest of our lives. Finally, my cell phone alarm went off and removed my hand from over the test. He read the back of the box because I wasn't quite sure what meant what.

"It's positive"I said. Putting my head in my hands. He took my hand in his.

"We're going to be parents at 19."He whispered. I looked up at him and saw he had his famous smile on again. I gave him a kiss.

"Come on."I said.

"What are you doing now"he said. I smirked.

"Trying to come up with a good reason to tell our parents we're pregnant"I said.

"What happened to saying. "Mom, Dad. We're going to be parents at 19." Huh?"He said

"Thats lame"I said.

"That hurt, Jess. Real deep"he said. I pressed my lips to his. He had another smile playing on his lips. I smiled even more widely.

"Better?"I said. He nodded and he kissed my forehead

"This is wonderful"He said. I nodded in agreement.

I watched Taylor as he held his 10 minute old twins in his arms.

"What are we going to name them." He said eyeing my carefully. Most likely knowing what I was thinking.

"Well, I thought you could name the girl, I'll name the boy"I said.

"Ok, you go first."he said. I smirked at him and took the baby to get a good look at him. I thought of 3 names but decided on the second one.

"Austin Taylor. Your turn"I said. He eyed me and thought for a minute.

"Morgan Paige"He said. So it was settled, our children were named and we were happy. Taylor gave me a kiss and we thought of the next step in our lives.

"Jess, you ok."Taylor said coming into the room where I sat staring at my phone tears falling.

"No,"I managed to get out before the sobs took over me.

"Whats wrong now"He said. I handed him the phone which explained it all. The text on the screen read _Dad's gone, Jess. He died last night around 11:11- Tori._

"Jess"he trailed off but I could here the caution in his voice. He pulled me to him. "It's going to be ok"he finally finished. We stood there like that for a good ten minutes and then he started softly singing Leona Lewis's Better In Time.

"Daddy"the voice of our 3 year old son came. "Why is Mommy crying?". Taylor bent down to his son's level.

"Well, Mommy is having a hard time right now."He said lifting him up. We were a family. Me, Taylor, Austin, and Morgan. And it got me how Taylor handled situations like this anymore. 4 years ago today, he was threatening to beat some guys ass after he tripped. When, I was only 2 months into my pregnancy. That was the most vivid. That and the twins birth. Because he was filming Midnight sun when he got the call and almost missed it. That night, after we had both kids in bed, I looked at him and explained.

"You know, the day before we got together, my dad asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I said "I have only one birthday wish Daddy, I want to meet Taylor Lautner. Then the next day I took my sisters and their little friends to the New Moon movie. And we met in the you never answered me when i asked you why you were in the woods"Talk about freaky"I said

"You know, the night before, my sister, Robert, Kristen, Ashley, and I were playing that stupid 11:11 game and I wished for someone that would love me for who I am not for my money, or my I had a dream about the woods. And when I was walking towards the shore that day I changed my route and walked into the woods and found you texting your sister. And I knew then that I found that person. Jess, you saved me from being a stuck up Miley Cyrus or Lindsay Lohan. 5 years ago, I wasn't thinking about marriage. Or becoming a father. Those things are minimal to the connection we have. And even I see it in our kids."He said. I gave him and kissed and thought over the past years. From our meeting to the day our kids were born. I couldn't understand how one birthday wish brough us together and created our life until today. Suddenly it all made sense. And the one thing I did learn from it? _I was absolutley, unconditionaly, almost toxically, in love with the bright eyed boy that played Jacob. Taylor Daniel Lautner. And no matter what we went through, it would always be this way. _


End file.
